Winter Wonderland
by rainbowmac246
Summary: A young girl with strange powers is abducted to join the Avengers. Despite her young age and homelessness, She will not crack for S.H.E.I.L.D. There is only one person she will open up to, and will not be taken as a fool. Loki x OC This is my first Avengers Fanfic so future apologies if I mess up on any information or such.
1. Chapter 1

**A/C: Hey! This story is Rated T for Alcohol, some language, and mild references and such. Better safe than sorry, although most of that won't happen till later. This is going to be a LokixOC. Enjoy!**

It was the winter after the avengers had their big defeat. Just a normal evening in New York. It was lightly flurrying snow, covering the white ground with a new sprinkle of snow. Despite being Christmas Eve, the area was not as busy as usual. A few peddlers, People coming and going, but not the rush the city was used to, mostly because the of cold weather. Everyone was trying to ambush inside for the warm air.

Out of one the crowded star bucks, walked a girl. She wasn't noticed by the small bustle of the streets. Quietly taking her hot chocolate, she sat down at a small, green table that was lightly sprinkled with snow. She was an odd sight. A skinny young girl, (who didn't look older than 12), with pale skin, blonde white hair, and a mismatching choice of clothes. Despite her odd look, not many noticed her. Everyone was leaving or going in.

When she made sure no one was looking, she took the lid off her drink and blew in. Nothing unusual, unless you looked close and saw a small spout of ice instead of cool air being blown in. Taking a small sip, she silently praised herself. "Not too hot." She said quietly to herself. She took a few sips then sat back and closed her eyes.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shooting her eyes open, She expected an employee coming out to tell her she couldn't sleep here. But what met her vision was a black man with an eye patch. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us."

She looked around, and then saw several men in suits and coats. She had no idea what this was about, but she was not going to get caught up In it. She smacked the man's hand off her, and threw her hot chocolate at him. She quickly scampered away while they were stunned. But to No avail, they were much faster and stronger than her. They caught her quickly and gagged her.

"Uuunfgh!" She cried kicking the men, but they had pinned her arms and legs down, and thrown her into a black car. Still struggling, she was forced to lay face down. Getting angry she glanced at the pants of the men, since that was all she could see. Focusing, she created a quarter sized bit of ice on the man's upper leg.

Although it was more than she had ever done, she made it melt through the cloth until it burned the man's leg, causing him to curse and let go of her. As soon as her concentration had been lost, it melted, but left a painful burn mark, and her arms free. Thrasing around she managed to kick a man with a satisfying _crack._ They quickly caught hold of her again. "Feisty one, she is." One of the men said.

She lay there still crying. Making ice that powerful had drained her. She slowly slipped into sleep. Whatever they were taking her for, Prostitution, Labor, Ransom, she would get away. That being her last thought, she fell asleep. "She has gone limp." One of the Men said. "Well alright. We have about a 20 minute to Stark's building, Let her sleep." Nick Fury awnsered, breathing a sigh of relief.

**A/C: Well there we go. Yes, her name is a secret for now :V. This main part and most of the story will take place in winter because, I mean, Who doesn't like Snow? :D Review, or not. I promise to keep updating though**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you liked. Major update today.. You're lucky. Before I begin I would also like to say I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. If I did, You would see lots more happening than just some lonely person's fanfic. So yeah, Nothing belongs to me, Except _. OHYEAH! Rated T for a reason, Just some cursing, mild suggestions, you know. ENJOY!**

It was around 9:20 PM, Christmas Eve. The stark Tower was all lit up and flashing. Inside, the Avengers were sitting around in the living room, talking and laughing. Stark might have been a party man more than anything, But he did Christmas the old fashioned way. Amazing lights, Candles, trees, fake snow, Peppermint air freshner, the works.

Everyone had dressed up somewhat formal. Natasha was wearing an ankle length red silky dress. The guys were wearing Button up shirts and Dress Jackets, While Stark had gone all out on an creamy white Italian tailored suit. The only People Who were more Casual Were Thor and Loki.

After him trying to destroy earth, Odin had sentenced him to mortal punishment on Midguard, somewhat like Thor's banishment. No Powers or Magic. Thor was checking on him this week and had decided to join his friends in their "celebration". He was adorned with a button up shirt and slacks.

SHIELD had felt very un-secure about Loki wondering around after his latest plots, so he was entrusted with the Avengers care. He was wearing his mortal clothing, refusing to touch anything else to his skin. Although Stubborn, He quickly joined in with the party, laughing and talking.

Pepper Potts had Natasha Were not with the guys, due to the slowing hunger that gnawed at their stomachs. They had wandered into the closest kitchen, and despite Pepper's protests of not needing help, They worked on finishing dinner and made several pies, laughing and talking about girl things.

It was around 9:45. Everyone was just finishing up a small nutmeg pie laughing when Tony felt his phone buss. "I'll be right back.." he muttered strutting away to the door after reading the text. "JARVIS, Please unlock the door." He said after looking through the small clear door.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark" JARVIS replied. When the door Opened There was Nick Fury, with a tight grip on what looked like a homeless young girl. "Ah Fury! Come to join us and our Wonderful Christmas feast?" He laughed. As Tempting as that is Stark, I plan to spend Christmas with my family. Somehow that confused Stark.

Seeing the confused look on Stark's face Fury laughed. "What, Did you not think I had a family? Geez, the things you guys tell yourself." "..Interesting" Tony mused. "Im just here to drop this one off before departing. And my plane leaves in 30. I'll have to part now." He said Handing the grip of the girl to Stark.

"Hey Fury, Have a nice Christmas." Tony called after him. "You to." Fury said with a amused look. "Alright.." Tony said looking at the young girl. "Who are you darling?" He said amused leading her from the door. "You must be that mutant girl they have been tracking."

Still no answer. For an instant Stark was about to make a smart retort when he felt his hand get cold. Really cold. He looked down and his hand was covered in steaming ice. "Holy Shit!" He yelled, letting his grip go, giving the girl a escape attempt. She quickly ran, running into the room the rest of the Avengers were residing in.

She Quickly looked around ran behind a big Christmas tree, hiding. The other Avengers, (quite surprised), Got up and looked around. "Who was that?" "Where's Tony..?". Tony came cursing in second later, Clutching his red ice-burned hand.

"Whered she go?" He snarled. "Behind the tree, Who is it?"Clint responded, Fingering a hidden bow behind the couch. "Some pest Fury dropped off. The Mutant girl." They were so busy conversing nonsense they didn't see the girl dart away down the stairs to the bedrooms.

Just as she was about to choose a door and hide, She bumped into someone. "Exuse me _mortal."_ A sneer comment escaped the man's mouth before helping the girl up. He tried to help her up, But on contact He froze in place. Gasping, He looked down at his arm, and the girl's, Which were turning blue with designs that indicated…. "Oh my Gods. Your…" He responded a bit nicer. "I'm not the only one..?" She gasped. "I'm Loki." "Athena.."

**A/N: HAHAHA! Small cliff hanger. Only smart ones could know what the blue arm shiz meant. Intresting twist. And if you don't know, I will mention it later! Also yes, Her name is Athena. Your Lucky, Im updating Later in the day! Please review if I got something wrong, or just to give ideas, ect. Up to you! See you mighty fellows later! –flys away- **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before we begin, I would like to thank those few reviewers out there have kindled my intrest~ This one is more you guys –hands you a cold glass of water- Also Yada yada I don't own all these wonderful superheros expect my pretty Athena. And I would like to say im sorry for all the weird grammar and such In the last chapter. I was rushing to get it to you, I forgot simple things like " " and mis-spelled words~ (doesn't have a beta person) SO HERE YA GO!**

Loki helped the girl up and stared at her. Young, frail. Bad clothing."What are you doing here..?" Loki asked somewhat awkwardly. "I really have no idea!" She said sighing. "The scary men captured me. His name was Funky? Or something like that." Loki couldn't almost contain the laugh that sprigged up.

"Well let's take you up to the others..." He said holding her hand and leading her up to the living room. " Loki have you seen a little bi-" Stark started, stopping in his tracks when he saw Athena. "You. Here." Athena grudgingly went over to him. "Who are you. Why are you in my house. " He asked angrily.

"You think if I knew I wouldn't of tried to run, dumb-ass." She said smoothly, crossing her arms. She heard some people snicker, but she didn't care. "JARVIS, find out she is." Tony said irritated. "Everyone please sit back down.." he laughed. He planned to make this into a show.

"Athena Filburt, Human Age 12. Homeless, Family killed in a car accident 6 years ago. SHEILD has been looking for her for awhile. That is all I can find on her sir, other than the room that is set up for her down the wall. "Wondering what that was for..." Stark muttered. "One more thing Sir. Her DNA does not match up with human DNA, But I cannot find any sort of mutations or things that would affect her jeans."

Loki almost laughed again. If course they couldn't. Only advanced species knew of the race she was. "Well alright. You." He said pointing to Athena once again. "Go change into something decent. There should be clothes in that room SHIELD set up for you. Then go to the dinning room."

Athena wondered how This Stark man expected her to find her way around. She didn't want to do anything this man said, But a change of clothes sounded nice. "Loki will show you you're room." Stark said shooing off the others to the dining room.

Loki and her stared at each other for a minute before going back down the hall. "This one is yours." He said with a smile, pointing to the door next to his. "Will you come in with me?" She asked scared. Loki looked at her funny but agreed. He sat on the bed while Athena went through the drawers.

She picked out a small white sundress. No designs, Just straps and a dress. She then turned around to Loki. "DO you know what I am." She said confused. Loki then relised she had no idea she was not human. "Yes. I do." He said slowly. "What am I." she said. Loki looked at her closer, and saw ice crystals on the edges of her lips.

"I do not think it is best for you to know right now." He said sadly. Athena glared at him and walked into the bathroom to change. Loki was in love. No, not in love. More of a parental love. She was so perfect. Short, Big eyes, pale skin and hair. She had no idea how perfect she was for who she was.

After coming out, her and Loki walked down the hall. "You're really pretty." She said to him, after looking at his facial features. "I prefer handsome, but thank you." He said cracking a smile. She smiled back and giggled. This man, Loki was funny. Yet he was immune to her strange ability.

After they had sat down at a grand glass dining table, they began eating. Athena was Sitting next to Loki. She relised within 20 minutes of being in this hell-hole she had made a not-so-different friend. She sat but did not eat. Loki tried to convince the little girl to eat some chicken, pudding, anything.

She finally sipped some of the sparkling water, which she loved. She was going through her 3rd glass when she heard everyone get quiet. She stopped and looked around to see everyone looking at her. "Well. If the little _princess _hasn't found something she likes." Tony smirked making everyone laugh.

Athena was mad. "_That's it with this bastard.."_ she thought, letting the anger fill her up. She was so angry—

The glasses all froze and everybody started yelling as they started busted from the Icy combustion. "Athena, stop." Loki hissed in her ear. But it was too late. The glasses had exploded, the glass table then shattered with a _hissss. "What the hell!" _ Tony yelled above everyone, jumping up from his chair.

Everyone looked around, but of course to find Athena wrapped in a cage of ice. "I'm not coming out!" She yelled crying. Tony looked at all the rest of his friends and sighed. There was a lot of work to do.

**A/N: Hey once again this chapter is short. But better small then none at all right? The next chapter will be suuuuuuuper short, but It will be some LokixOc. I will now try to put for feeling and detail into my puppets from here on out! Also, Can't you just imagine little Athena, Small kid, All pale in that white dress sipping from a big glass cup? Omg so cute. Anyways I might be putting up some fan-art of her! If anyone wants to help just let me know :D Bye! –salutes and flys off pouring fizzy water on you-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry about not updating recently, I have been pretty busy with making Loki's helmet and my Animefest cosplay.**

** SceneNeko Yes Athena is way to young to have affairs with Loki, But I feel as if it is more of a parental love than love love. So LokixAthena is pretty much cute parts, or sad or whatever I'm doing since I imagine her mentally as a little kid, despite her cursing. But thanks for pointing that out! You have a point xDD**

**I don't own any of this but My lovely OC~**

It took Loki a full half an hour of coaxing to get her out of her ice cage. "Why me…" He thought, as he carried her,(Completely passed out), to her room. He laid her down in her bed and threw the sheets over her. Right as he was about to walk away she opened her big blue eyes and yawned.

"…I'm sorry." She said sadly and sat up, Rubbing her eyes. He smiled. "It is fine. Don't worry yourself over a childish action." He said, getting up in leaving. He walked back into his room and sighed, taking his shoes off. He continued until he was left in nothing but his under garments. He shut his door and looked in the bathroom mirror.

Slowly, he changed, changing into his Jotun form. He was a monster. His blue skin, the lines, and rigid lumps of his skin. Yet, somehow she had come to be like him. That girl was of frost giant blood, and for some reason, she had come to midguard as a baby. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to have a human form.

He touched his all red eyes, and cool lines on his forhead. Everything felt better when he was like this. The air on his skin, the temperature, even the lumpiness of his skin. He quickly switched back and sat down on the bathroom counter and started brushing his hair.

Even a god like him had to keep himself looking good. And if He didn't his hair would be in complete tangles by the morning. He was about to go get ready to retire for the night when he heard knocking. Not at his door, but on the wall?

He walked over and sat by the wall. He closed his eyes and used his instincts to peer through it. The Allfather might of got rid of his magic, but he could not take things he was born with. It was like trying to take away your feet. You just couldn't unless you were psycho.

He expected to see a mouse. But instead, he saw the small form of Athena knocking on his wall. "How strange…" he said before revising she was tapping the same pattern on the wall over and over. Morse code. A strange thing mortals came up with.

After a minute of listening to the message with new ears, he made out Do you hate me? He mused, wondering what do respond. He quickly tapped a message back. No. I think you are wonderful. Why?

Because. You are amazing for what you are.  He stopped a moment and saw the wall burn. In a matter of seconds a small ice window had formed. Athena had her hand pressed against it. Loki instantly knew she was scared. It radiated off of her. She has no idea who these people were. Or him. If she really had no home for years, she would not of known about the Avengers at all. He made his decision, and put his hand up to hers. It was ten times larger, easy. But.. he could not tell his emotions. He was not in love, that would just be weird. He knew he was wrong though. Just because she was Jotun and in his shoes, Was He smiled. This was going to turn out intresting.


	5. Author Update

**Hey guys! Sadly this isn't a chapter, so if you wish you may skip this, but here I'm going to awnser some of your questions and explain the story a bit better.**

** Smores9 Yes, he likes her in a parental way. All though when I finish this fic, I will create another one where she is older teen/adult!**

**I would also like to thank all of you! You are so great, you keep me writing, even though I'm pretty lazy -shot- I was so surprised when I checked the story and I had 10 reviews, PARTY!**

**Story so far: Athena (Half frost giant) was captured by shield to help them with the avengers. She crashed their Christmas party, and dinner. She made a connection with Loki, being the only person who understands her.**

**There will be a main plot. It will have to do with aliens coming and taking over the earth, and avengers stopping them, nothing new. Although I have several back stories to keep you entertained.**

**I'm really sorry about this not being a chapter, but I thought I should put this out there. I will be updating every day or every two days, depending on my vacation and theatre camp. I am bringing my laptop on the plane with me, so expect a shit load of updates before august and school. If you guys have any more questions or ideas, but put it in a review to let me know! Also: I feel like I'm rushing the story a bit and putting Athena and Loki together too quick. Am I?Should I slow down a bit? Well, Im off to go see Brave now, wearing my hetalia shirt and Loki shoes. See you all in the next chapter! –flys away-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we go again. I'm gunna update 3 or 4 times in the next day so be ready for a bomb of chapter! I don't own the Avengers or anything, except me OC Athena. Also, yes this is slightly OOC. **

Athena woke up early that morning and looked out the window. It was snowing heaving, leaving ice-like frost against her window. It was oddly peaceful to her. She sighed and went into the bathroom. Grabbing a comb, she started to untangle her long un-even hair. She wondered if she was going to need to get a haircut since her hair was not in the best condition.

After un-mangling her hair, she went in and looked for something to wear. A plain white dress? Sure why not. After changing, she sat on her bed and pondered what to do next. She looked at the alarm clock and saw 6:30. She gave herself a mental face-palm.

Taking her risks, she quietly opened her door and tip-toed to Loki's door. "You awake?" she whispered softly. "I am. Come in." She heard a tired voice say. Pushing the door open, she saw Loki in a casual suit. "What do you need now?" he said giving her his trademark smirk.

"Well nothing much," She said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't lie to the god of lies." He said with a laugh. "I wasn't done." Athena said with a held back smile. She stared into his bright green eyes. She could feel the tension, as an automatic staring contest started.

"I need a haircut. I haven't had one in at least 3 or 4 years." Loki frowned, pondering the question. "Why are you asking me?" He asked. "I thought you could cut it.. or ask Stark for me." Loki looked at her. He furrowed his brow. "Perhaps…" He said laughing to himself.

So she wouldn't ask Stark because of his attitude? How Cute. "You do relies what today is?" He said, walking over to his dresser. "No, what's today?" she said confused. "Christmas." He said, smirking. "Oh right… I don't have anything to give you." "That's not the point." He said quietly.

Loki grabbed something from his dresser and walked over .Sitting down next to Athena, he opened his hand and handed her a small velvet pouch. "Open it." He said with a smile. She undid the little draw strings and pulled out a silver chain with a blue crystal at the end.

It was amazing. It was a light see through blue, almost like ice. It was perfect crystal shaped too. It connected to a silver chain, which was just long enough to go down to her collar bone. She gasped and hugged it. Loki smiled. He knew she would like it. Out of searching all of the shops last night, he had come across one that was open.

He was about to put it on for her, when he was tackled by little Athena, throwing him to the ground. "Oh!" he said, a surprised gasp escaping his lips. "Thanks so much." She said, Looking down into his green eyes.

Loki found himself lost in her big blue eyes. Still keeping eye contact, he took the necklace and put it on her, noticing it did go well with her eyes.

He looked into her eyes, and felt her shift on top of him. She popped up and raced out of the room. He didn't notice that by the time Athena was halfway down the silent hall, His tie was gone. "You little-!" He said laughing chasing after her.

He chased her into one of the living rooms and pinned her to the couch, tickling her until she burst out laughing and dropped his tie. They sat down together and sighed, taking in the sight of the rising sun, and snowy city. "So why do these "Avengers" want me?" She asked, looking at her new necklace.

"Do you remember awhile ago, When the city was destroyed?" He said, thinking back to the big battle. "I think. I was a hobo, So I didn't think much of it." She sat sitting up. "Well," He started. "SHEILD recruited the world's best "super heroes" and assassins to take on alien forces that humans don't understand. "Then why do they want me?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I promised 3 or four chapters, but honestly, Im about to pass out! xD I did wright the last chapter half asleep on the air-plane, so it turned out worse and shorter than I still pretty tired, but this one will be better, I promise! Also, this story is later that day. Presents had been given out, ect. I am adding in a plot, thanks to google. –shot-**

Each one of the Avengers had tried to get Athena to tell them what she knew. About the powers she had, background. She wouldn't tell anyone anything. The only thing she told them was that she didn't know. It was true too.

Loki was despairing. Even though he knew Athena wasn't taking much out of it, The Avengers would find out one way or another. He knew something they didn't. He wasn't about to give up, though. It was entertaining seeing the avengers ponder over something beyond them.

After everyone was done harassing Poor Athena, she stormed out of the room, leaving everyone a little hurt. "I bet she doesn't know anything." Clint said quietly, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "I feel kind of bad for her." Natasha said, running her hands through her hair.

"She'll get over it, you all are getting soft on her." Tony said, waving his hand in dismay. Before any of them could argue with him, JARVIS announced loudly," Mr. Fury has required you and the others in HQ." "On Christmas? I thought even he was taking off." Steve said. "Well, I guess it must be important." Tony said checking his watch.

"JARVIS, call 2 cabs, we are going to a damn strip club!" He yelled, watching the faces of his colleagues faces distort with random emotions. "Just kidding! Were heading to base." He said running off to the elevator. Loki sighed, and got up to go find Athena.

"Come on, we are leaving!" He yelled down the hall, Not caring to look for her. "Alright.." He said hearing a grumble behind him. Turning around, He saw her lumber off towards the elevator. Loki sighed, and followed her.

Once they got down to the main floor, they all sorted and piled into the cabs. Athena got in with Loki, A man with blond hair,(whom Loki switched seats with Athena to get as far away as possible), and a quiet man with brown hair.

"Where to?" the cab man asked, staring at the un-usual crowd. " –INSERTSTREETTHINGHERE-" Bruce said, sitting in the passenger seat. Athena felt unconvertible as the ride went along. Everyone was stiff and quiet.

"So who are you?" Athena asked the man with blond hair. "You do not know of me?"The man said loudly, obviously confused. "Yes _brother._ There are some midguardians who do not know of you." Loki said, smirking.

Athena wondered what was so funny about that. "I am the God of thunder and Storms Alike!" He said boasting. Athena suddenly felt weak. She then relived that they were actual gods.

Loki saw Athena go a little pale. "Alright?" He said smirking. "Just fine." She replied, giving him the evil eye. Bruce ignored them all, thinking about how serious this was, if they were called to Head Quarters on Christmas. Shaking the un-easy feeling off, he looked ahead.

After about a 20 minute drive to HQ, they got out. It was a medium sized building, looking smaller than the inside, Due to basements and such. They all got out and entered the building. It was mostly empty except for a few agents. Ushered almost immediately down a hall, they stopped at a conference room.

Tony opened the door and stepped in. He looked around and stopped, blinked twice, wondering if he was drunk, because he was _not _seeing that. Right?


End file.
